She's Mafia - Book 2
by AnimeFreak9091
Summary: All kinds of couples from the mafia would compete in games to see who the strongest couple in the mafia ranks was, and unexpectedly Kohana and Hibari get an invitation to join these games, an invitation that can't be turned down due to the new problems that arise. Will the two be able to push through when the games turn out to be more than just simple games? HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

**_September…_**

**_October…_**

**_November…_**

**_December…_**

**_January…_**

**_February…_**

**_March…_**

The first few months passed by slowly, each moment she'd spent in the presence of the sadistic group of mafia members she became used to their ridiculous way of sorting out things. She had quickly learned that everything was done by who was most powerful.

Someone wanted to choose the movie on a certain night? They'd fight it out to see who choose.

Someone wanted to hold Kohana's training session? They'd fight it out.

Of course, Kohana herself never won any of these fights. If it came to a verbal argument, then Kohana would win. Fighting? She knew it was obvious she was light years away from ever coming to beat Squalo or Xanxus in a physical fight.

Another thing she learned was to never trust their judgement on dressing.

"I look ridiculous."

"Don't you always?"

"I'm going to rip your ugly coloured hair out from your head, Fran."

"At least I have a hair colour, Kohana-san."

"I'm going to murder you."

…

"Have you got everything ready?"

Tsuna looked up, his eyes widening when a large hammer came flying towards his face. He let out a squeak and ducked just in time, the end of the hammer skinning his brown hair. "Reborn!" He yelped out, looking at Reborn who swung from wires hanging from the ceiling that was meant for the lighting, a large hammer hanging in his hands.

Reborn smirked. "Dame-Tsuna, mafia bosses don't squeak like little girls."

Tsuna's face went red. "I'm not a mafia boss."

"_Yet_." A voice added from behind them. Tsuna swung around and found Gokudera grinning at him as he carried a box.

That's right. The whole gathering that was meant to go on before everything went down with the Accardo and Astengo family's was Kuudaime stepping down from his position to hand it to Tsuna. Kohana and the Varia were on their way here right now, and it was an understatement to say that Tsuna and his Guardians were excited to finally see Kohana after 7 months.

It wasn't confirmed whether or not she was safe in Japan, but the Accardo or Astengo family hadn't made any sort of suspicious moves ever since the human trafficking incident. Plus, in a room full of mafia people Kohana was obviously safe.

Today Tsuna would be named as the tenth boss.

He would lead the Vongola.

Tsuna felt his chest tightening and he sucked in a deep breath, his eyes flickering to his childhood friends who all stood off to the side passing objects back and forth to set everything up. Kyoko's now long orange hair caught his attention as she and Haru bounced around setting up the table.

Was Kyoko truly happy for him? What about Haru?

"Get your ass up and work!" Gokudera's yelling snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts and he found his right hand man yelling a Hibari Kyoya, who sat off at the back after he claimed "everyone was crowding".

Tsuna sighed, wondering why Gokudera made it his goal to annoy the Cloud Guardian at every chance he got.

Hibari didn't even look at Gokudera and instead, actually turned his head in the opposite direction. "Move away, herbivore. Or I'll smash your head into the ground."

Gokudera hesitated before backing off knowing Hibari would actually do it.

An hour later mostly everything was set up, the tables were spread out at the right distance; all covered in white table clothes and with the right cutlery and such set out. On the stage a long table was set up for the Kuudaime, Tsuna and their Guardians plus a date for each one sat.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna jumped and looked up, his eyes widening when they landed on his father. "Oto-san!" He exclaimed loudly. It had been at least a year and half since he last saw the man. Iemitsu smiled softly.

"Kuudaime is here; gather your Guardians to greet him."

"Uh…" Tsuna trailed off nervously. "I don't think Hibari-san and Mukuro will-."

"I understand." His father nodded. "Then gather your others and have Chrome-chan go in place of Mukuro."

Tsuna nodded.

Iemitsu stopped and glanced over his shoulder at his son. "By the way, Tsuna." He started causing Tsuna to look up, Iemitsu flashed him a goofy grin. "I saw the Varia's car pull up half an hour ago."

"EH?!" Tsuna yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "Kohana is back?!"

…

Hibari narrowed his eyes, walking out into the yard as he glanced around at the trees which used to be full of cherry blossoms not so long ago. Now only the purple trees with the flowers remained. He had walked away from the commotion in the large room once everyone started yelling in excitement.

His disliked it when that idiot Gokudera yelled; his voice became high pitched sometimes and that made Hibari want to rip out the boys vocal cords.

He walked towards the small bridge that he knew would be down the path having been here a couple of times. Only as he rounded the bushes of flowers, his steps slowed when he found a figure standing in the middle of the trees, the branches going low from the weight of the flowers.

Hibari walked forward as he pushed branches with purple flowers on them out his way, his eyes narrowing more when it became clear that the figure was that of a woman.

Then he caught sight of white hair through the moving branches and he came to a halt. The wind blow causing the branch blocking his line of vision from seeing her to move away and he caught a clear sight of the one standing in the middle of the trees.

Kohana.


	2. Chapter 2

Kohana lowered her hand, not bothering to catch the purple petals any longer. She smiled and sucked in a small breath loving that she was finally back in Japan. She caught sight of black from the corner of her eye, and out of reflex she swung out her arm.

A pale hand grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping it before it hit its target. Reacting once more Kohana swung out with her free head, aiming for the temple only to have that hand caught also.

She yelped when she was jerked forward when the person pulled her closer by her hands and she looked up, her eyes widening in surprise when she found who was standing in front of her.

"Hibari." She breathed out.

Hibari remained silent and instead, observed her looks. Her white hair was no longer boy short and now went to her shoulders; her bangs had also grown and were cut to stop below her eye brow as it parted to the right.

Her eyes remained the same red colour; however there was something different in them. Without thinking, his eyes flickered towards her lips and he felt her stiffen. His lips moved upwards in a smirk and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Kohana." He copied the way she had said her name, mocking the breathless way she said it.

Kohana's eyes narrowed when she realized he was making fun of her and pulled backwards, her wrists still locked in Hibari's grip. "Let go."

Hibari still held on.

Kohana's jerked backwards once more and succeeded in pulling one of her hands free. "I said _let go_!" She snapped and pulled once more.

"Hey." Hibari said blankly and pulled her forward making Kohana gasp when his hand grabbed the back of her head, making her still as her hand shot to grip the one on her neck out of reflex of protecting herself.

She realized how close they were standing now, his head tilted downwards to meet her eyes as he held her close by his grip on her one wrist and the other on the back of her neck. Her head tilted upwards as she unintentionally breathed heavily.

Was he going to…?

"Sorry for ruining your moment, but were getting ready to get started."

Kohana jumped, startled when she heard Reborn's voice. Hibari still remained holding onto her as she turned to stare at Reborn in surprise, then she grinned widely despite the situation. "Reborn!" She exclaimed happily.

Reborn smirked, "Kohana."

Finally, Hibari let go of Kohana and she glanced at him briefly before bouncing towards Reborn. "How are the others?" She asked.

"Ask them yourself."

…

Tsuna blinked. "She… gets along with them."

Tsuna's Guardian's minus Hibari and Mukuro all blinked in shock as they nodded, everyone's eyes trailed on a certain white haired girl as she sat with the Varia at a table in the front.

Kohana was leaning over the table, her hand tangled in Squalo's long hair screaming at him for something he said. Meanwhile, Bel laughed his ass of and Xanxus smirked. To others it didn't look like they got along, but once you actually knew the Varia and their ways it was obvious that Kohana oddly fit in with the violent group.

That was something no one in the Vongola had expected.

Of course they all knew something was different about Kohana when they all had their small meet up earlier. It was unexplainable, but when Tsuna did try to explain it the only thing he could think of was that Kohana had a vibe where she wouldn't let anyone look down on her.

…and if they did underestimate her in any way, she was sure to do something about it.

Finally, everyone relaxed when Kohana untangled her hand from Squalo's hair only to turn towards Fran who sat beside her and back hand his face. Nonchalantly, Fran looked down at the liquid that used to be in his cup that was now all over his shirt.

Tsuna and the others stared in surprise as Fran said something.

"WELL THAT'S NOT MY FAULT IS IT?!" Kohana screamed, reaching for to wrap her hands around Frans neck only to be stopped by Levi who sat on her other side. The large room that was now full with other mafia family's all glanced over curiously.

"Juudaime, she's really… strange." Gokudera trailed off hesitantly.

Mukuro's eye brow rose. "More like barbaric."

Reborn smirked. "Of course she's changed, she spent seven months living with the Varia what did you expect?" Tsuna looked up and Reborn met his eyes. "Dame-Tsuna, you should go and call Kohana to come and sit up here at the main table."

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked confused.

"If you've already forgotten, Kohana is Hibari's date." Tsuna's face coloured but Reborn continued. "Or should I say fiancée?"

No to long after, Kohana reluctantly slid into the seat beside Hibari as the ceremony started. She cleared her throat and crossed her legs, only to blink a few times when her foot accidentally bumped against Hibari's.

Quietly, she glanced at Hibari only to bite the inside of her cheek when she found him staring ahead but there was a small tilt in his lips that indicated he caught what Kohana accidentally did.

She turned back around to listen to the Kuudaime's speech, her eyes flickering towards the table on the floor where the Varia sat and then to around the room full with dangerous people. Her stomach churned every time someone moved.

Then suddenly, Hibari's knee bumped against hers and she glared at Hibari who still hadn't glanced at her. She huffed and turned away. Then two seconds later, he repeated the action.

"What?" She whispered harshly.

There was suddenly a loud bang and a bright light that made Kohana's ears ring. She yelped when she was tackled to the ground and by the cold hands that rested on her arms she knew it was Hibari.

"…ana…"

"Kohana!"

Kohana blinked and her head lolled to the side and the back up to stare at Hibari. "Hmm?" Her vision blurred and then cleared, that same action happening a few times before she finally understood what happened.

An ambush.

She gasped and pushed herself from the floor, only she was pushed back down by Hibari. She glanced up at him and found his finger to lips, indicating for her to be quiet. Then she finally noticed that the room that was extremely loud a few seconds before was now dead quiet.

Then she heard a familiar voice that made her stomach churn once more. A voice she only ever heard from videos.

"I want everyone sitting at the main table up here now, if you don't I'll shoot Sasagawa Kyoko without hesitation."

Kuroh Naruki.

Kohana's stomach dropped and her heart thumped against her chest as she attempted to push herself from the floor underneath Hibari. She was supposed to be ready. She pushed herself upwards once more, her hands going on Hibari's chest. "Move."

Instead, Hibari just stared at her.

She grit her teeth together and met the Cloud Guardian's gaze without hesitation. "I said _move_."

That was it. Hibari's lips twitched upwards. That was something that had changed about her, she was no longer afraid to tell people what to do. To order them around. She had become accustomed to dealing with people like the Varia that her way of speaking and demanding things came natural to her.

"Why?" He asked calmly.

Kohana's eyes narrowed. "Because this is what I've waited for the whole week." She replied just as calmly. "Now move out of my way."

Hibari noticed that Tsuna and the others were slowly listening to Naruki's words and they were all walking around the table. He glanced down at Kohana only to let his eyes widen slightly when she threw a punch at him.

He tilted his head backwards just in time and after a small moment of shock, his lips twitched upwards once more into a smirk. That was interesting.

Kohana had taken advantage of Hibari's shock and pushed herself from under Hibari and she was now kneeling on the ground, her hand reaching under her shorts and pulled out a rod. She glanced at Hibari, "you have to go too. Otherwise Naruki won't hesitate to kill Kyoko, and you'll be ruining my plans."

Normally, Hibari could care less about these kinds of things. But he was a little too interested in her "plans" to disobey and ruin them. He wanted to know what she was capable of now, so he stood calmly and walked around the table.

It became clear to Tsuna and his Guardians that the Varia was calmer than they should have been with the situation.

Tsuna's chest tightened. They knew. His eyes traveled back towards the main table where he caught sight of Kohana kneeling with her staff already in her hands. She knew too. Kohana had lasted the whole day around Tsuna and the others without giving away anything.

He turned his attention back towards Kyoko who stood in Naruki's arms, a gun pressed to her head. She met his eyes and opened her mouth as if to say something, only to yelp when Naruki jerked her forward roughly, his hazel eyes travelling over everyone.

He raised an eye brow when his eyes landed on Hibari. "Where's that other woman?"

"Other woman?" Reborn asked calmly.

Naruki scoffed. "Avara Kohana."

"She's not here." Reborn replied.

"I warned you." Naruki's eyes narrowed and he pressed the gun against Kyoko's head. "Say goodbye."

Naruki's eyes widened when purple flames burst from nowhere behind him, and when he and the others turned towards the source they were shocked to find Kohana standing behind Naruki, her staff pointed towards him.

Kohana smirked. "Goodbye."


End file.
